


Ilusión

by Yarwrit



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, unilateral love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarwrit/pseuds/Yarwrit
Summary: Siempre era Fran, nunca Viper.
Relationships: Belphegor/Flan | Fran, Belphegor/Mammon | Viper
Kudos: 1





	Ilusión

La habitación de Viper no se caracterizaba precisamente por ser una de las más comunes de la mansión, más bien todo lo contrario.

Todo a su alrededor era oscuridad, excepto por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana iluminando gran parte de la estancia. Objetos con forma extraña colgaban de las paredes, y cajones firmemente cerrados sin llave con la que abrirlos yacían al fondo, cerca de la cama. Todo lo que le rodeaba auguraba misterio, fiel a su dueño.

Como cada noche antes de irse a dormir, Belphegor pasó suavemente la mano por el escritorio lleno de papeles y facturas. Todo seguía igual, tal y como lo había dejado el arcobaleno ante de marcharse. Volteó su mirada al notar que la puerta del cuarto se abría, y tuvo que disimular el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo al ver la oscura silueta frente a él. Escalofrío que desapareció al oír su molesta voz.

\- Senpai.

Era Fran, siempre era Fran. Nunca Viper.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó con torno cortante, se sentía como si lo hubieran pillado in fraganti en un lugar donde no debería haber estado.

\- El viejo pervertido del trueno me pidió que te buscara, dentro de quince minutos habrá reunión abajo. – Fran avanzó un paso y cerró la puerta tras él. Miró a su alrededor con una mueca de admiración. – Uoooh, Senpai... – Un atisbo de curiosidad cruzó la mirada del más pequeño - ¿Ésta era la habitación del antiguo guardián de la niebla, verdad?

Tres cuchillos adornaron la mano del príncipe a los pocos segundos de escuchar la pregunta. Forzó una sonrisa, incómodo ante la presencia de Fran. Ningún miembro de Varia entraba en esa habitación, solo él. Era como un pacto silencioso entre todos, y ese sapo despistado lo estaba rompiendo.

\- Te doy cinco segundos – Murmuró el rubio, observándolo directamente. – Si no das media vuelta y desapareces, haré que luzcas como el hermano gemelo de un colador, shishishi ~

Fran respondió ante su amenaza posando la misma expresión monótona de siempre.

\- No lo harás.

¿Qué te hace pensar que no? – Preguntó Belphegor, extrañado por la respuesta tan escueta del ilusionista.

\- Porque adoras todo lo que hay aquí, y no quieres estropearlo. – Murmuró, sin abandonar su tono monótono.

La sonrisa del mayor desapareció, mientras apretaba las pequeñas armas afiladas entre sus manos casi sin darse cuenta.

El pequeño lo sabía todo, simplemente se hacía el idiota cada vez que preguntaba por el antiguo dueño de su actual puesto. Nadie que lo tomara por imbécil vivía para contarlo. Fran conseguía despertar sus nervios con el más mínimo comentario, sin embargo, cuando el nombre de Viper estaba de por medio, lo único que lograba era despertar recuerdos dolorosos que le nublaban la vista.

\- Sapo asqueroso, acabaré contigo - Aseguró, confiado.

Fran se agachó a tiempo para esquivar los tres cuchillos que segundos antes tenía Bel en la mano, éstos fueron a parar en la puerta, clavándose cruelmente en la madera.

Al antiguo guardián de la niebla no le habría gustado malgastar su preciado dinero en arreglar una puerta, Senpai – Murmuró Fran con tono aburrido, derribando una pequeña mesilla innecesariamente al evitar otra tanda de cuchillos.

Reprimió un quejido de angustia al oír sus palabras y al ver como los objetos de la mesa se desparramaban por el suelo. Jamás le había contado nada de Viper, a pesar de la insistencia del menor. Y aún así...

\- ¡Fran! – Gritó, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sin dirigirse a él como "Sapo", se acercó rápidamente a la silueta del más pequeño y alzó el solitario cuchillo que se hallaba en sus manos por encima de su hombro izquierdo, dispuesto a darle un escarmiento que no olvidaría fácilmente.

El cuchillo cayó al suelo al instante, a la vez que un gemido se escapaba de los labios del Varia mayor. La habitación estaba muy oscura, pero supo distinguir que quién le devolvía la mirada desde el suelo ya no era Fran. Era Viper.

Era imposible, totalmente imposible, pero en su cabeza no había sitio para la razón, ni para la lógica. No era ninguna ilusión. Viper estaba ahí otra vez, como antes.

Se dejó caer de rodillas ante él, poniéndose a su altura.

Sus miradas conectaron durante lo que parecieron horas, hasta que finalmente Bel dio el primer paso y posó una mano suavemente sobre la nuca cubierta por la fina capa y atrajo la cabeza del más pequeño a su hombro. Rodeando con el otro brazo su espalda y apoyando su propia barbilla en el hombro del ilusionista. Se convirtió en un abrazo realmente desesperado cuando el otro rodeó su espalda también. Bel reprimió un sollozo ahogado, cerrando los ojos.

Sintió que el más pequeño aflojaba el abrazo y se deshacía levemente de él, rozando lentamente su mejilla con la de él al retroceder. Su boca atrapó la suya en un beso suave y a la vez urgente, y Bel le respondió al instante, sin pensarlo. Pasaron segundos, minutos, horas, quién sabe. Bel solo era consciente de que no quería abandonar ese momento.

La mano del arcobaleno se enredó en su pelo antes de que sus bocas se separaran a una distancia mínima en busca de aire. Bel mordisqueó el labio inferior de su compañero antes de que éste susurrara una única palabra.

\- Senpai... – Gimió.

Viper jamás le llamaba así, ni su voz sonaba tan aniñada.

El príncipe del escuadrón asesino abrió los ojos al instante.

Viper no estaba. Era Fran, siempre había sido Fran. Nunca Viper. Todo había sido una ilusión.

El guardián de la niebla volvió a acercar su rostro al de Bel, deseando tener otra oportunidad para probar su boca sin necesidad de convertirse en alguien que no era ni quería ser, a pesar de saber que esa sería su única esperanza si quería estar cerca de él. Su corazón martilleaba fuerte y repetidamente en su pecho, deseando no recibir más rechazos por parte de Bel, y deseando no volver a sentir esa retorcida envidia hacia una persona que ni siquiera vivía.

Belphegor lo empujó lejos de él, con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada. No prestó atención a la expresión de Fran, aún siendo ésta la primera expresión de dolor que veía en el menor.

Esa escoria había jugado con él.

Se levantó, apartando sin miramientos la mano que se había posado en su abrigo, y pasó de largo, hacia la salida.

\- Bel – Murmuró Fran, casi como una súplica.

La única respuesta que recibió fue el sonido de la puerta cerrándose bruscamente.


End file.
